La Carta
by StarFive
Summary: Simplemente en mi mundo y mi corazón ya no existes.


Los personajes para nada me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados…

Ok esto está súper corto… se me ocurrió hace unos momentos al recordar la desdicha de una amiga "Diana" que ya esta superando este tipo de sucesos. Animo amiga, hay mucha gente que te quiere… ánimo, yo soy uno de ellos y ya sabes que te apoyo y te quiero un montón.

Y esta es una de las tantas formas en como Sho en algún momento va a sufrir, jajajajajaja.

Yo solo espero que les guste y me dejen alguna opinión. Es el primer Fic de Skip Beat! Que hago.

La Carta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola!

Tal vez te preguntas por que el motivo de la carta, ni siquiera yo me lo puedo imaginar, simplemente me dije a mi misma que esto seria lo único y ultimo que yo escribiría acerca de lo que yo siento y sentí de ti. Muy a mi pesar creo que te eh de agradecer, ya que fuiste un punto importante en mi maduración como persona… pero al mismo tiempo me acorralaste a que yo me convirtiera en algo que no era, pero que ahora estoy muy orgullosa.

Ya no me quiero vengar, puede que este derrotada y que te estés regocijando por creerte triunfador, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eh ganado más de lo que alguna ves perdí. Ahora conozco lo que es la verdadera amistad, a gente que si se preocupa por mí y que yo al agradecerles y quererlos tanto como yo los quiero, no me pide nada a cambio ni me manejan a su pleno antojo.

Se que te ame… pero para mi fortuna se que nunca fuiste para mí.

De tenerte un enorme amor y sentir que ese sentimiento no cavia ni en la inmensidad del espacio, ahora se reduce a la nada.

De hecho, te perdono… si como estas leyendo… yo te perdono, por que gracias a ti… ahora conozco al hombre que realmente amo y por alguna extraña razón, yo se que al confesármele no seré rechazada, humillada o simplemente utilizada para su propio ego.

Por fin puedo volver a amar y no tengo ninguna incertidumbre ni presión por ello. Por que yo pensé que después de ti mi "amar" ya no valía la pena. Me alegra el haberme equivocado. Soy humana. Y con mi poca experiencia en la vida, se de mis errores y que de un fracaso me podre levantar y convertirme de nuevo en una estrella, con mayor intensidad de luz.

Que te quede muy claro que de ahora en adelante hagas lo que hagas ya no me interesa ni me importa, si alguna vez por nuestros trabajos nos volvemos a encontrar, créeme me dará igual, por que ahora ya soy una profesional. Te deseo la mejor de la suerte en tu carrera.

Me compadezco por ti si aun tú no me puedes olvidar, propóntelo como tu propia venganza a seguir, para que sigas con tu vida, olvides absolutamente todo y te puedas olvidar de mí.

Yo si quiero que tú seas feliz.

Simplemente en mi mundo y mi corazón ya no existes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Lagrimas en los ojos no dejaban de salir después de la ultima línea o tal vez desde el inicio de la interpretación de aquel texto. Al leer aquella inesperada carta que había llegado por la mañana a su departamento con el remitente "Kyoko" pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad y que la tendría comiendo de su mano, así que no apago el televisor y como niño con premio en mano se sentó en frete de este en el canal de los chismes de los artistas. Minutos después de su asombró y sentirse completamente abandonado y humillado, los sonidos de la tele lo comenzaron a traer de vuelta a su amarga realidad. Y lo que termino por causarle una gran herida en su corazón fue la siguiente noticia._

.- Nos acaba de llegar un video de un paparazzi… fan´s de Ren ahora lo tendremos que compartir con la recién estrella de "Dark Moon" Mogami Kyoko. Y admiradores de Kyoko quédense sentados por que esto hará que les de un paro cardiaco… Veámoslo.

_En el video se acercaba una joven a pedirle un autógrafo y que se grabara un pequeño video con el Ren tan caballeroso y amable como siempre acepto. Al terminar la labor y el agradecimiento de la chica Ren sigue su caminar y se topa con una kyoko muy sonrojada y algo tímida [a lo que se aprecia en la imagen], el que graba trata de acercarse para tratar de grabar mejor la escena y lo que estaban diciendo, pero al mismo tiempo Ren acaricia una de las mejillas de Kyoko, se agacha un poco y Kyoko con lo más que sus puntas daban para levantarse sedan un pequeño beso, casi como si fuera un rose… y simplemente se escucha un "Yo también TE AMO"…_

.- Como ven el video ser acaba ahí, ya que aparece el manager de Ren e impide lo demás. Mi corazón no lo aguanta, tendremos que seguir esta noticia al pie para no perdernos de ningún detalle… pero ahora hablando del amor…

Shoutaro no pudo aguantar más su furia y con todas sus fuerzas aventó el televisor de pantalla plana contra el piso y este prácticamente se hizo pedazos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, la adrenalina e impotencia que sentía por todo el cuerpo era de una sensación insoportable. Su mente le traiciono recordándole el momento donde Kyoko le aventaba una hamburguesa y le decía que lo odiaba y que se iba a vengar. Se dejo caer de rodillas miro al cielo y se dio cuenta que desde ese momento el ya la había perdido y que ahora si, estaba completamente solo.

Fin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

NA: Pues como ya dije es algo muy corto y sencillo que no pude aguardarme y que tenía que dejar volar.

Se que no nos pagan… pero sus rewins son muy valiosas para todos los escritores de Fanfiction… prácticamente ese es el mayor pago que nos puedan dar.

Espero pronto volver por aquí… claro si es que les ha gustado mi forma de escribir…

Cuídense un montón!

Arriba el RenXKyoko

Bexos, byebye.


End file.
